Apprentissage
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: C'est bien connu, un Roy Mustang arrive toujours à ses fins... Il a pourtant son alchimie pour se défendre, non ? Alors pourquoi demander en plus des cours de tirs à son lieutenant Riza Hawkeye !


**Apprentissage**

Avant-propos : Tiens, on dirait bien que j'ai encore frappé... Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute : FMA est tellement riche que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions ! (et d'écrire des fics dessus, tentant de répondre à ces questions...) Ca me turlupine dans la tête, ce manga, et j'enrage de n'avoir ma dose que tous les deux mois.

Le genre de situation décrit ici ne se déroulait très certainement pas dans la série (et encore moins dans le manga, ils passent trop de temps à essayer de sauver leur peau pour conter fleurette) mais ça m'amusait alors j'ai quand même tenté. Je suis plutôt satisfaite de mon coup ! Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, quand même...

* * *

- Je vais au stand de tir, monsieur, lança le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. 

Le colonel Mustang hocha distraitement de la tête, pour une fois entièrement concentré sur son travail. Mais il fallait préciser qu'il avait passé la journée le nez en l'air et qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se mettre sérieusement à ses rapports s'il voulait espérer pouvoir quitter le bureau avant vingt-deux heures. Les dossiers n'allaient pas se signer tout seuls, tout de même. Et les menaces n'y faisaient rien. Sa seule motivation était de se débarrasser au plus vite de son travail pour rentrer chez lui, s'installer sur le canapé et faire une activité qu'il affectait par-dessus tout : rien. Bien sûr, il faisait déjà cela à la caserne, mais ce n'était pas la même ambiance. Chez lui, pas d'aller et venue du personnel ou les regards désobligeants de ses subordonnés.

Au bout d'un moment, Roy comprit enfin le sens des paroles de son lieutenant. Elle allait partir. Il releva la tête au moment même où la jeune femme blonde allait franchir le seuil de la porte, son manteau déjà sur les épaules et son bureau impeccablement rangé, comme d'habitude, tandis que le sien était l'incarnation parfaite du concept « désordre ».

- Attendez, Hawkeye ! s'exclama le colonel.

Elle s'arrêta et tourna un visage surpris dans sa direction. Qu'allait-il encore inventer pour la retenir plus longtemps en sa présence ? Il lui avait déjà demandé de retaper entièrement un rapport de 6 pages juste pour changer un terme dans un paragraphe, ce qui, selon lui, modifiait toute la composition du dossier – excuse bidon, évidemment – et il l'avait questionnée pendant un long quart d'heure sur la culture des cactus – quel rapport avec son travail, franchement ? – sans compter qu'il avait réussi à faire chuter une pile de quinze dossiers, qu'elle avait dû ensuite trier. Maladresse ou claire intention de la retenir le plus longtemps possible ? Elle s'interrogeait encore.

Abandonnant sans mauvaise conscience dossiers et stylo, Roy se leva d'un bond et fit le tour de son bureau, l'air un peu incertain. Une grande première. Il ne semblait pas aussi assuré que d'habitude.

- Ca vous ennuie si je vous accompagne ? demanda-t-il après une bonne minute à chercher ses mots, l'exaspérant sans le vouloir par sa lenteur.

- Non, monsieur. Mais si je puis me permettre, vos dossiers réclament un peu d'attention.

Roy soupira, sentant une critique à peine cachée derrière ces simples mots.

- En fait, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander et je l'estime plus importante que ces rapports ronflants qui reviendront sur mon bureau demain, dans des termes sournoisement modifiés.

Sans même attendre de réponse de sa part, il la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Riza aurait pu protester, surtout qu'elle soupçonnait un prétexte pour s'échapper de son bureau et retarder encore un peu les signatures de dossier, mais elle préféra ne pas insister. Après tout, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit de tordu, elle ferait son entraînement sur cible vivante. Et le renverrait illico à ses tâches une fois qu'elle en aurait fini avec lui.

# & #

- Pardon ?

Riza, en pantalon et chemise, se tenait devant son box, face à une rangée de cibles en carton. Devant elle se tenait Roy, qui venait de lui dire ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Entre eux était placée une table sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs modèles de carabines.

- Apprenez-moi à tirer, répéta fermement le colonel.

- Vous avez votre alchimie, monsieur, répliqua la jeune femme un peu sèchement en saisissant une des armes. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir utiliser une arme à feu.

- Dépendre exclusivement de mon alchimie serait une grossière erreur. Comme je l'ai dit au Full Metal, il faut savoir tirer profit des faiblesses de son adversaire. Le jour où il comprendra qu'il suffit de recréer un environnement humide pour empêcher mes étincelles, il gagnera un bon point. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà qu'il cesse d'agir comme un gamin écervelé. Donc je souhaiterais être capable de me défendre de façon convenable avec une arme à feu avant ce moment, qui ne manquerait pas de me ridiculiser, et je ne vois pas de meilleur instructeur que vous.

Le lieutenant ôta la sécurité de sa carabine, la cala sur son épaule et cadra le viseur sur sa cible. C'était sa façon à elle de faire le vide dans sa tête, de se calmer. En tenant sa carabine dans ses mains, elle avait pouvoir de mort sur qui elle voulait. Un bref sentiment de puissance grisant qui l'obligeait à repenser à ses véritables motivations. Elle inspira une fois, bloqua sa respiration, arma, puis fit feu, atteignant le mannequin au ventre. Le colonel porta vivement les mains à ses oreilles, grimaçant de douleur.

- Je ne suis pas un bon professeur, déclara Riza presque tranquillement en baissant son arme.

Ignorant l'invitation explicite à détaler le plus vite possible, Roy se fit un devoir de la convaincre. Il ne détestait rien tant que l'obliger à faire quelque chose en usant de ses pouvoirs de supérieur quand il pouvait tout aussi bien la persuader avec des paroles. Riza était honnête avec lui, loyale aussi. Il lui devait bien ça. Et il estimait avoir _vraiment_ besoin d'elle, tant sur le plan humain que stratégique.

- Ca, je ne peux pas en juger, mais je sais que vous êtes la meilleure tireuse de mon équipe.

- La seule femme, vous voulez dire, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acide en visant cette fois le cœur de la cible.

Il dut admettre qu'elle avait raison, tout en contemplant le tir parfait. Il avait été maladroit avec ses mots. Le lieutenant était le meilleur tireur _et_ la seule femme de son équipe. Pas que ce soit une tare en soi, évidemment, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant négliger ce détail et…

Riza tira encore une fois, atteignant le poumon droit. Le colonel comprit le message et se tint coi. Il aurait juré qu'elle était contrariée. Par sa présence ou par son offre, peut-être même les deux, mais elle était fâchée. Nul doute que s'il n'avait pas été son supérieur, elle l'aurait mis à la place de la cible et aurait ouvert le feu immédiatement.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, je vous le demande comme une faveur : apprenez-moi ! Pour que je ne sois pas incapable ou, pour reprendre vos mots, "impuissant". Mais l'injure peut être tolérée quand elle est prononcée par d'aussi charmantes lèvres…

Riza ne répondit rien mais ses mains blanchirent en tenant la carabine contre son épaule et elle ne prit même pas la peine de viser avant de faire feu. Un carton plein dans la tête du malheureux mannequin en carton. Le colonel sursauta. Là, il venait de commettre un impair. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne devait pas lui faire les mêmes compliments qu'à ses conquêtes. Hawkeye était bien plus que ça. La preuve, elle connaissait tous les aspects de sa personnalité, y compris les plus dépravés, et elle restait toujours à ses côtés.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, soudain mal à l'aise et perdant ses mots.

- Hawkeye… Euh, je veux dire, lieutenant, c'est un service que je vous demande, pas une obligation, hein, vous pouvez refusez tout simplement, je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur…

Elle reposa d'un geste brusque sa carabine sur la table et en prit une autre. Mais elle ne se remit pas en position. Elle tourna d'abord un visage vide d'expression vers lui.

- Monsieur, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pour quelle raison cherchez-vous à vous débarrasser de moi ? osa-t-elle demander, espérant que l'audace de son discours n'aurait pas des conséquences plus tard sur sa carrière.

- Quoi… ?

La blonde lui tourna le dos, écartant avec soin les jambes pour accuser correctement le coup, épaula, regarda la cible immobile en face d'elle et déjà sacrément amochée. Mais son doigt ne pressa pas sur la détente. Son regard se brouillait trop pour lui permettre un tir précis. Pourtant elle refusa de laisser couler ses larmes. Faire preuve de faiblesse face à son supérieur lui paraissait impensable. Elle ne voulait pas être consolée, elle était une femme forte. Une militaire. Cacher toujours ses émotions derrière un masque, telle était sa doctrine.

A peine remis du choc de ses paroles, Roy alla jusqu'à elle et força l'arme à pointer vers le sol. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ceux du lieutenant.

- Riza, vous n'avez rien fait de mal et il est hors de question de me séparer de vous, encore plus de vous remplacer. Vous n'êtes pas qu'une arme. Je veux juste cesser d'être une charge pour vous.

- Je me suis engagée à vous protéger. C'est un choix purement personnel, répliqua-t-elle avec fierté.

- L'un n'est pas incompatible avec l'autre, répondit Roy avec un léger sourire. Vous pourrez me protéger mais je tiens à pouvoir me défendre moi-même si, par malheur, on m'attaquait durant votre absence et par un jour de pluie. Ca serait vraiment jouer de malchance, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est tout de même possible.

- Vous savez utiliser une arme à feu, monsieur. Pas besoin d'être un expert pour tirer.

- J'aimerais autant être capable de viser le cœur sans toucher la jambe…

C'était exagéré, bien sûr, mais l'idée restait la même. Le lieutenant sourit légèrement en imaginant son supérieur aussi adroit pour tirer que pour convaincre les femmes militaires de porter des jupes plutôt que des pantalons, trop masculins à son goût. Inutile de dire que jusqu'à là, ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné… Il traînait derrière lui une réputation de pervers pas forcément méritée et les femmes militaires portaient toujours le pantalon.

- Je rajouterai d'ailleurs que vous tirez mieux qu'Havoc et que vous, au moins, n'avez aucune raison de vous venger de moi, du moins, à ma connaissance…

Riza parut surprise.

- Le lieutenant Havoc chercherait à vous nuire, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, enfin bon… Il m'accuse de lui avoir volé sa petite amie, quoi…

Le colonel paraissait maintenant troublé devant le regard sévère de la jeune femme et détourna la tête. Il aurait dû trouver un mensonge crédible, par exemple dire qu'il était accusé de donner des tâches inadéquates à son subordonné ou de lui refourguer son propre travail… Pourquoi avoir commencé directement par la vérité, si peu avouable ? Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'étaler sa vie privée devant Riza, sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas en entendre parler. Mais la raison était venue toute seule. Il crut bon de se justifier.

- Je n'y peux rien si Nathalia a voulu dîner avec moi… Je me suis senti _flatté_, à vrai dire, et je n'ai pas pensé à mal…

- Vous n'avez pas pensé du tout, plutôt.

Un regard en coin l'informa que son lieutenant ne plaisantait pas. Il lui fallait rétablir au plus tôt la situation sinon il serait un mort en devenir, faute de pouvoir faire autre chose que des étincelles. Si elle lui en voulait à vie, il perdrait un appui important.

- Bon, bref, je ne suis pas très sûr de ne rien risquer du côté d'Havoc, tandis que vous, autant que je puisse en juger, vous n'avez aucun motif de m'en vouloir…

Sans dire un mot, Riza tira six coups rapides et précis sur le mannequin en carton, atteignant les deux bras, les deux jambes, la tête et le… bas du ventre, puis activa le dispositif de changement de cible. Son visage restait impassible.

- … n'est-ce pas ? termina le colonel d'une toute petite voix.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous en vouloir, c'est vrai, commenta-t-elle d'un ton tranquille.

- Alors pourquoi une telle hargne à massacrer une cible qui ne vous a rien fait ?

La jeune femme jeta un regard en arrière, dans sa direction, l'air vaguement amusé.

- Et bien, colonel, vous prétendez vouloir apprendre à tirer mais vous ne voulez pas blesser une bête silhouette en carton ?

Qu'on place une photographie de Mustang sur le visage de la cible en question et le zèle du lieutenant n'aurait certes pas été modifié. Non, Roy n'était pas dupe. Elle était très remontée contre lui. Sa présence lui paraissait même à peine supportable. Comment faire pour rattraper la situation ? Il avait besoin de devenir un bon tireur et il voulait en même temps se rapprocher de cette jeune femme insaisissable qui était à ses côtés depuis bien des années déjà.

- Riza… Je vous assure que vous vous méprenez. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi et plaise aux dieux que vous ne soyez jamais la mienne. Je veux sincèrement apprendre à me défendre de façon convenable sans l'alchimie, et c'est tout aussi sincèrement que je souhaite que ce soit vous qui m'enseigniez votre art.

- Pourquoi moi ? grommela-t-elle d'une voix agacée.

- Parce que je vous fais confiance.

Son ton était sincère mais l'éclat dans ses yeux noirs était plus malicieux qu'autre chose. Visiblement, il n'avait pas _que_ le travail en tête…

- Et aussi parce que vous êtes vraiment craquante sans veste, tout sentiment personnel mis à part, évidemment.

- Colonel, si jamais je dois vous entraîner, et je dis bien « si jamais », j'aimerais que ça reste sur le plan du travail. Des armes à feu, si vous n'aviez pas compris.

- J'avais compris, soupira Roy, légèrement dépité.

- Alors si vous avez vraiment compris, je pense qu'on peut commencer la leçon.

# & #

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

- Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure de ma leçon, s'exclama Roy en regardant sa montre.

Havoc leva la tête en l'entendant ranger ses affaires et le regarda se lever pour prendre son manteau.

- Euuuh, colonel ? Vous deviez pas rappeler une certaine Pamela ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

Roy soupira et passa la main dans ses mèches déjà bien désordonnées.

- Et bien, si elle appelle encore une fois, dites-lui que je suis avec mon lieutenant. Après tout, c'est l'exact vérité, non ? Et à l'avenir, ne prenez plus de message pour moi, Havoc. J'ai un emploi du temps _très_ chargé.

Puis il sortit. Havoc soupira et se ralluma une cigarette.

- Ouais, tant qu'on dit pas que le lieutenant en question est une femme, hein… Sacré colonel. N'importe quel prétexte est bon pour passer du temps avec Hawkeye. Enfin bon, nous, on est plus tranquille au bureau depuis le début de ces fameuses « leçons »…

# & #

- Un resto si je fais un carton plein ! promit Mustang en se débarrassant de sa veste et en prenant l'holster que lui tendait le lieutenant.

La jeune femme émit un grognement sarcastique.

- Et si vous échouez ?

Le colonel tourna vers elle un visage rayonnant flanqué d'un large sourire.

- _Vous_ payez le resto ? proposa-t-il d'un ton innocent.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, monsieur. Cette idée vient de _vous_.

- Alors vous ferez de moi ce que vous voulez, Hawkeye. Je serai en quelque sorte votre jouet.

- Et… si je vous demande de porter une mini-jupe ?

Rêvait-il ou avait-elle bien un léger sourire en coin en disant ces quelques mots ?

- J'obéirai, répliqua Roy sans sourciller.

- Alors tenu.

Aucune chance qu'il y arrive. Le mieux qu'il avait fait était de toucher le ventre de la cible. Faire un carton plein signifiait toucher tête, cœur, jambes et bras. C'était tout bonnement impossible à son niveau. Il ne pouvait pas –

Il le fit. Avec un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres et une assurance qui lui ressemblait bien. Il tira aux six endroits avec une adresse incomparable et sans que son bras ne tremble. Sans doute était-il plus doué qu'il ne le lui montrait lors de leurs prétendus « exercices »…

- Alors ? Ce resto ? demanda-t-il non sans étirer ses lèvres en un large sourire triomphant.

- Vous m'avez dupée, marmonna Riza en croisant les bras et détournant les yeux.

- Allons, Riza, si je vous avais montré les progrès que j'ai faits grâce à vos merveilleux cours, vous les auriez certainement suspendues.

- De toute évidence, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'autant de leçons, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton légèrement acide.

- Mais nous n'aurions pas partagé autant de moments d'intimité.

Elle osa le regarder du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il était sincère. Ou à peu près. On ne savait jamais vraiment ce que pouvait penser Roy Mustang, particulièrement dans ce genre de situation.

- Il n'empêche que vous m'avez escroquée.

- Dans ce cas, je vous offre un resto _et_ je fournis la soirée qui va avec.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Pas un bref sourire de connivence, ni une grimace amusée, mais un vrai sourire.

- Chez vous ou chez moi ?

- A votre préférence.

- Dans ce cas, chez vous.

Et Roy dut se retenir pour ne pas pousser une exclamation ravie. La victoire était sienne et il comptait bien la savourer avec délectation. On disait qu'après l'amour, la sueur des femmes a un goût de miel (1)… Il entendait bien vérifier la rumeur avec la seule femme qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

F I N

* * *

(1) : Pour ceux qui ont reconnu, c'est le titre d'un manga, oui, je l'ai honteusement emprunté de façon totalement temporaire... Le vrai nom est "Après l'amour, la sueur des hommes a un goût de miel", j'ai légèrement adapté. 

Promis, la prochaine fois, il n'y aura _pas_ de mini-jupe... Enfin... Je dis ça, je dis ça mais tout dépend bien sûr de Mustang ! Oh, et il parait que c'est "trop court"... Mais je n'y peux strictement rien, moi ! Mais peut-être que je ferais une sorte de suite, du point de vue de Riza... J'attends d'avoir de plus amples idées.

Bon, maintenant, pour soutenir les auteurs maltraités et par les persos, qui réclament toujours la suite de leur histoire ou de nouvelles aventures, et par les lecteurs, qui en veulent toujours plus, vous avez diverses possibilités : lire, tout simplement (ça fait déjà un bon point), une petite pensée envoyée de par le monde (mais pas sûr qu'elle arrive à destination) ou alors appuyer sur le diabolique petit bouton tout en bas à gauche... Ca coûte rien, mais ça apporte beaucoup de satisfaction personnelle, je peux vous le garantir ! Sinon... à la prochaine fois peut-être !


End file.
